Blossom
by Mint Capella
Summary: Set in Vanguard High where a shy, blue-haired girl named Sendou Aichi joined the Student Council to increase her social skills. Will she blossom to a much more confident girl and make her mom proud? Previously titled The Student Council.
1. Chapter 1

**Entry**

_**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**_

Sendou Aichi knocked the wooden door nervously. After someone from inside said 'come in' she stepped inside the Meeting Room with trembling feet covered by white knee-length socks. Everyone inside stared at the blue-haired girl with disbelief and amusement painted in their eyes. So this is the freshman whose cheeks would turn red as tomatoes if you tease her, they thought. How could she manage to join the Council? They began whispering with each other and soon, it caused a racket in the room. The Student Council President Tatsunagi Takuto, whose words would always be heard by the rest of the Student Council members even though he was literally smaller than the others in physique, coughed which meant for the other members to shut up. Takuto looked at the new member and smiled, "Introduce yourself to the others, thank you."

Aichi gulped. She hadn't had many experience of speaking in front of people. It was her first time attending a meeting like this, as a member of the Student Council. She had filled the registration form and passed several interviews. There were some notes concerning her ways of speaking, but in the end, she made it to the Council. Even though she personally didn't want to involve herself with activities like this, she needed the certificate given later, to make her way to a top university. The blue-haired girl opened her mouth and tried to make her voice as confident as she could, "Se-sendou Aichi, member of the Environment Care Committee."

It turned out quite well, Aichi thought, at least no one laughed. Takuto wrote something on a paper then lifted his head and said, "You may go to your seat, Sendou-san. Your seat is next to your fellow committee member, Miwa Taishi." Aichi saw a blond boy with a laid-back face, waving at him and smiling cheerfully. Seeing her senpai's friendly smile, she became more at ease and relaxed. She walked with more confidence and took the seat next to Miwa.

Takuto looked at his wristwatch, "It's time to start the meeting, everyone. Today I want to make it very short and brief, so I reassure as long as you all stay silent during the meeting, we can go home early." Everyone nodded seriously, and the meeting started. It was a kind of introduction meeting to Aichi, since Takuto only explained all the duties of the Student Council members. She took note to all things Takuto mentioned.

"You must attend our monthly meetings on time. Should you not be able to attend a meeting, inform me or Suiko the Vice President. For Committee Presidents, I inform now that you must hold a Committee Meeting every month. Reports of the Committee Meeting will be given to Kourin, the Secretary. For next meeting, I want every section to submit their work plan for the whole year. For the new members, I want you to learn how the Council works from your seniors. They will be very helpful, so you may ask them anything related to the Council. Now I remind you all that you're part of the Student Council, so behave well according to the school rules, since you're supposed to be a model." Takuto paused, taking a deep breath. "And so, I end our very short and brief meeting. Thank you very much, now you may leave."

Aichi was about to go home, a cheerful voice called her name, "Aichi!" She turned her blue head and saw that it was Miwa. "Come here, I want to introduce you to our Committee President." Her blue eyes widened as she laid them on a tall boy with brown hair. One feature of his that stood out the most was those beautiful teal eyes that showed no emotions at all. Some would say those eyes looked cold. But deep inside, she could see something, it was some kind of sadness and grief, concealed perfectly. And yet, she also saw kindness. "This is Kai Toshiki, the Environment Care Committee President."

"I'm looking forward to work with you, Kai-senpai." Aichi tried her best to smile, which wasn't getting any response from the older boy. "You too, Miwa-senpai."

"Nah, no need for such honorifics. It feels awkward to be called 'senpai' by someone who's only 1 year younger. Just Miwa is fine. Isn't that so, Kai?" Miwa said and turned to look at Kai. The latter had already went home without saying anything. "Wait for me, Kai! Ah, see you next time, Aichi! I will let you know if we have any Committee Meeting. Jeez, that guy is so fast!" Miwa ran and left the blue-haired girl alone, dumbfounded.

"See you too, Miwa-kun." Aichi walked out from the room and went home, alone. After all, it had always been like that since she was a kid. No one would want to be friends with a freak like her. Her classmates would always laugh every time she tries to speak. They would play pranks and make her cry. Things were changing for the better when she was on the last year of middle school, for she had gained a better sense of confidence. She had some nice friends and was looking forward to enter high school with them, but then mother said that they were moving to another city. And so, she entered Vanguard High, where she had to start all over. Everyone was nice and sensible, some teased her a little. She didn't cry again, since she had already grown up to realize that crying won't solve anything. However, every day, before going to bed, she would wonder why she was always alone.

It was her mother who suggested her to join the Student Council, with the reason of getting a certificate that will guarantee Aichi a bright future. However, Aichi's mother Shizuka, had more than a certificate in her mind. She realized that her daughter had always walked home alone. She realized that her daughter never invites her friends to visit. She realized that her daughter would always mumble to herself before sleeping. And above all, she realized that her daughter was unhappy and needed a friend. Shizuka knew someone who teaches in Vanguard High and that someone recommended Shizuka to persuade her daughter to join the Student Council, saying that participating in such activities would do better for Aichi. Shizuka agreed and so, she said that Aichi ought to sign up for the Council so that she could get a certificate that could help make her way to a top university. Aichi, who had always been a good girl, did what her mother suggested. She filled the registration form with a tiny hope of finding friends there.

When Aichi arrived home, her younger sister Emi greeted with a smile on her rosy lips. "How was the Meeting, Aichi?"

Aichi smiled, "It was fun."

**Author's note: It has been a long slumber for me, I couldn't remember the last time I wrote a fic. So, I'm hoping to be consistent with this one and try to update every weekend. I take the references of the Student Council from my own school, since I'm part of it. Should I have any errors, please feel free to correct me, and thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have changed the title, since I don't feel any chemistry between the story and the previous title. Don't be too confused, just sit back,and enjoy.**

_**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**_

_**Meetings**_

"I can't understand why the Student Council accepted someone like her, just what is Takuto-senpai thinking?"

"She's just so bland and quiet… She can't speak well, while Student Council members are supposed to be good at public speaking, right?"

"Why does she have to be in the same committee as Kai-senpai and Miwa-senpai?"

"Maybe she bribed her interviewers…"

The school cafeteria was the place where the school's popular people reside. Those people would usually gather during recess and sit together on the most recognizable table. Sometimes they would talk about various topics, from the latest movies to the latest clothes. Sometimes they laugh at jokes or some incidents they found amusing. However, above all, they loved to gossip about hot celebrities to the school dorks. For someone who wasn't part of the popular society, it must be hard to walk around a cafeteria like this.

Sendou Aichi found herself purchasing two tuna sandwiches with some whispers and some loud remarks about her joining the Student Council. She realized that they were talking about her in particular, so she paid the sandwiches hurriedly and rushed to get out of the tight cafeteria, with some red cheeks on her face. She blamed herself for forgetting to take her mom's lunchbox, which made her to buy some food in the cafeteria so that she won't starve. She avoided many people on her way out and headed to her usual spot for spending recess. However, since her head was looking down all the time to avoid people's faces, she accidentally bumped and stepped on someone. That person let out a cry. She raised her head and found a face she knew. "I apologize, Miwa-kun!" She bowed deeply.

The blond was surprised to see Aichi, but then he looked relieved. "It's fine, Aichi! And by the way, good timing for you to crash onto me. I was also thinking of looking for you, to tell you about our Committee Meeting which will be held today, after school on the school's rooftop. Be sure to come! That jerk Kai has just told me today and he expected me to give the message to you."

"I will come, Miwa-kun. And thank you for passing the message to me," Aichi smiled and walked away.

Aichi's usual eating spot was a hidden balcony on the third floor, near the girls' toilet. People rarely went there since it was a place where broken stuff, such as desks covered with drawings of creative people who obtained inspiration from listening or maybe not listening to their teacher, and chairs that looked worn out of age. From that balcony, she could see the clear blue sky and observe the clouds. It was the only place at school where she could relax and just be herself, where she didn't have to fake anything.

Aichi tasted her tuna sandwich, "It's good, but not as excellent as Kaa-san's. Anyway, at least this will do."

The blue haired-girl ate and kept looking at the sky. There was not a single cloud today, and the sky seemed wider than ever. _I wonder if the sky has any boundaries,_ she thought. She didn't took notice of a boy who joined and sat next to her. Both of them didn't say anything to each other, but remained in each of their imagination while gazing at the sky. The boy murmured, "When I grow up, I will be like that sky and achieve my dreams without knowing any limits."

Aichi was surprised of hearing someone's voice. She turned her head and looked at the boy, who also turned to look at her. The boy was somehow small for a highschooler in physique, he had brown bobbed-hair and wore glasses over his brown eyes. Aichi turned tense as she thought that no one knew her secret place. "Hi," she said nervously.

"Hello too," The boy answered. "Sendou Aichi, one of the Student Council's newbies, member of the Environment Care Committee."

"Ye-yes... How do you know?" Aichi asked.

The boy folded his arms, "Of course someone like me would know. You see here, I know every single member of the Student Council and their positions in the Council."

"So why aren't you a member of the Council?" The bluenette asked eagerly.

The boy turned from Aichi and looked at the sky again. "I did sign up for it, but I wasn't accepted. Now you know that I'm really envious of you," he sighed. "Sendou Aichi, the girl without a speck of confidence, doesn't know how to speak well, however has good brains, especially in Mathematics."

Aichi felt uncomfortable with the boy's words. She tried to say something, "I have no idea why they accepted me."

"I also can't understand why they accepted someone like you but rejected someone like me, who has a clear vision and of course, better brains than yours. And above all, I know how to do public speaking, right?" The boy now looked very irritated and Aichi was very worried of making him mad. "I have always dreamed of becoming the Student Council President, but even now I'm not accepted as a member."

Aichi did her best to think about any way to calm the boy, but nothing came across her mind. "I-I think that you can always sign up next year. People might say things, but I reckon that you'll be fine. By entering next year you won't have a chance of becoming the president, but it's still better than nothing, right?" She tried to something again, "And eh, I can help you, I guess."

The boy was lost in Aichi's words. He thought of something for several minutes, then he looked at Aichi. "Are you sure you will help me make my way to the Student Council?"

Aichi nodded, even though she wasn't very sure.

"Then I shall take your advice, Sendou-san." The boy said, then he let out his hand. "Anyway, my name's Komoi Shingo from class 1-B. It's nice to be acquainted with someone nice like you, Sendou-san."

Aichi had never gone to the school's rooftop, since she had to pass several seniors' classes whom she was very terrified of to reach the stairs. But this time, a tiny flare of courage lit inside her. Some people, like her new friend, were very eager to enter the Student Council but didn't make it. While she, who was obviously unsuited for the Council, was accepted. That's why she had to make the most of it.

The bluenette opened the door of the rooftop and saw her Committee President laying down there, staring at the sky with his clear teal eyes. She closed the door and returned to her normal, shy self. There wasn't anyone except Kai, whom she wasn't familiar with. She approached Kai and hoped for Miwa to come soon. "He-hello, Kai-senpai."

"Just Kai is fine, Sendou." He said shortly, not bothering to take a look at Aichi.

"But-"

"I hate seniority, so just do it." He was still staring at the sky.

Aichi asked, "May I sit?" Kai didn't say anything, which she took as a 'yes'. She then joined Kai, however instead of laying down, Aichi just sat. She stared at her Committee President, who didn't pay any notice to her presence. He was in a completely different world. After several minutes of thinking whether to ask or not, Aichi asked curiously, "Where is Miwa-kun?"

The door to the rooftop, which Aichi had closed earlier, was opened with a loud voice. The bluenette was shocked to turn around and see Miwa, bathed in sweat. Before Aichi had the chance to ask, a girl who had long lilac hair arrived at the rooftop. She too, looked exhausted.

Miwa was terrified to see the girl who had chased him all over the school because he jumped over the school fence which separated the lawn with the street to avoid her scolding for the late students. "I didn't mean to, Misaki. It's just that you were so frightening and it gave me the natural insting to climb the fence!" Then he earned a strong tweak on his left ear, which turned very red. "Ouch!"

"That's because you're a Student Council member. You're supposed to be a model for the other students! Don't you remember what Takuto said?" The girl's scolding sounded like a mother scolding her naughty son.

"Hey, leave me alone! I have a Committee Meeting here! You're not part of the Committee, so you're supposed to get out of here!" Miwa complained.

The girl looked at Kai, "I guess you're right, Miwa." Then she turned her face to Aichi who was frightened, "So you're this Committee's new member? Well it's nice to meet you then, Sendou? Or should I call you Aichi?"

"A-aichi is fine," Aichi's cheeks turned red as she was the center of attention now.

The girl's fierce face turned into a friendly face with a gentle and beautiful smile. _Wow, she's very pretty if she smiles,_ Aichi thought. "I'm Tokura Misaki, you can just call me Misaki though. I am the Disciplinary Committee President, so you should watch out for me if you break any school rules." The girl's tone was much nicer and friendlier. "I guess that I should take my leave now."

Misaki walked away and left the three of them on the rooftop. Kai finally sat after laying down for a couple of hours. He took a certain book which had Vanguard High's logo in front of it and it was written there, 'Environment Care Committee Book'. "I should report to Takuto that one of the old members arrived late to the Committee Meeting," Kai said loudly and wrote something on one of the book's pages, which made Miwa complain, "I would have arrived on time if that Boss-lady hadn't caught me." But Kai didn't took any notice and said, "Well then, let's start the meeting and try our bests to go home as soon as possible."

Kai passed the book which was open in a certain page to Aichi. "So, we are making our work plan for the whole year today. Our Committee doesn't do anything much, it's just that we have to make at least three programs. Do you understand?" Aichi nodded.

"Good, so you can take a look at the previous Committee's programs on the previous pages. If you have any ideas, please tell us and we will discuss it."

Miwa threw in some ideas, however Kai insisted that they weren't essential. "This is madness! I should have joined the Friendship Committee. I bet they're Committee Meeting is very cool and interesting, at least not like ours." And in the end, they only had one program, Earth Hour Campaign, ready.

Aichi, whose mind was concentrated on thinking, found something. "How about we make a recycling contest where the students in one class have to work together to create a product? Then they have to present their product in front of the teachers."

"That sounds interesting, we can do it anytime, most likely after the finals," Miwa commented, then he turned to Kai. "What do you think? You're the Committee President."

Kai wrote something on the book, "That seems like a fair idea, with not much budget needed for us. Your idea is accepted, Sendou and you are the person in charge of the program. The Recycling Contest will be held after the finals. And now we only have one program to go."

Everyone turned very quiet, as they were all thinking. After several minutes, Miwa's eyes brightened. "I have something really cool in mind, it's just that it might need a huge budget. Are you fine with it, Kai?"

Kai seemed to think, but then he said, "Just explain me about it, and I shall see whether or not is it essential."

Miwa was very happy, "The students will go and camp in the countryside for three days, where they have to work in farms and plantations. They will learn to live modestly and to appreciate the Earth's blessings. I reckon that we could ask some help from the Friendship Committee to arrange the activities. The loophole is that, I think that we'll need a huge budget."

Kai seemed to be in deep thought, "This is a good idea and it will turn out as one of the major programs, if it is sure to be held. I think that I could ask the principal about the budget. Anyway, you'll be the person in charge, Miwa. And if the principal approves, we will have to find three days that won't disturb the lessons for the camp. Good one, Miwa."

Kai wrote on the book, then he said to his Committee members, "I also another program, it's a go-green poster contest. We can put it on the same day as Sendou's Recycling Contest, then we shall name that day with 'Green Day'. The poster contest's person in charge is Miwa, but the whole Green Day's person in charge is me."

"And so, I conclude our Committee Meeting, any questions? If there aren't any, you may leave and relax, since you only have to wait for the principal's approval."

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! I'm very sorry for the quite late update since I was quite busy. And thank you for the ones who have followed, favorited, and reviewed the first chapter. The second chapter's much longer, as you can see, so please kindly leave a review and feel free to correct any mistakes I have in this chapter.** **Kai seems quite OOC though, I guess. What do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for being so late, everyone. I have been busy lately with a big event at school, where I have to take care of things. Don't let this lateness ruin your reading appetite, so just sit back, relax, and read!**

_**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**_

_**Reasons**_

Sendou Aichi opened her blue eyes and yawned. After that she glanced at the clock on the wall. Its long arm was pointing at number nine, while its short arm was pointing between number seven and eight. Her eyes widened. "No way! I will be late for school!" Aichi quickly went to the bathroom, which was luckily unoccupied, and showered as fast as she could. Five minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, already clad in her school uniform, except for the blue tie. It took Aichi a minute to do it, and then she grabbed her school bag. She ran downstairs, to the dining room, where she could find her mother. Emi wasn't there, since her school started at half past eight which is thirty minutes after Aichi and her school wasn't as far as Aichi's. "Aren't you quite late today, dear?" Her mother asked. Aichi nodded, then put her breakfast toast in her mouth and took her lunch box. She wore her shoes, then waved goodbye to her mother, and left in a hurry.

Aichi stared at a line of late students before her. The bluenette sighed, as she couldn't make it on time. Now she would have to face Misaki whom she didn't want to disappoint. _I bet she's going to scold me_, Aichi thought. She looked at the other late students in front of her, there were around fifteen of them. One student, the one who was in front of Aichi, caught her interest. The student was a red-haired boy with somewhat dozy, dirty gold eyes. He seemed very bored as he crossed his arms. "Why is this taking so long?" He said loudly, which made a couple heads turned.

After a couple of minutes, the line went forward. Aichi could see the one who was judging the late students. It wasn't Misaki, but a blond boy of beautiful violet eyes. He wrote the names of the late students on a book and asked their reasons for being late, then mentioned their punishments. Beside him, there were two girls who looked incredibly identical as they were, in fact, twins. Both had long blue hair, which colors were lighter than Aichi's, and dark yellow eyes. The girl on the left had her hair tied to the right with a dark blue headband, while the girl on the right's hair was tied to the left with a teal headband.

"Your name, class, and reasons for being late," said the blond boy flatly to the red-haired boy in front of Aichi. He seemed quite annoyed with the number of the late students.

"Hey, isn't it supposed to be Misaki-senpai's duty to guard the school gate? Who are you?" The redhead protested.

"Soryu Leon, the new member of the Disciplinary Committee. Tokura-senpai assigned me to guard the school gate today," the blond answered shortly, "your name, class, and reasons for being late?"

"What? Hasn't she told you about me?" said the redhead, quite surprised. Then he said in a calmer voice, "Ishida Naoki, class 1-B. Late because I can't get up early and my house's quite far from here. So you know, Soryu Leon, I am almost always late. It means that we will see each other frequently. Next time, you won't need to ask my reasons, since it never changes."

"Being late isn't a good habit, Ishida Naoki. You should get rid of it, since it won't do any good for you in the future. Use an alarm and then try to be punctual," Leon lectured Naoki coolly, "and today after school you have to clean the cafeteria with some of your fellow late friends." Naoki just nodded and walked away without saying anything, while Leon wrote something on the book. "Next!"

"Se-sendou Aichi, class 1-A. I'm late because I overslept." The bluenette said nervously. She wondered if she was asked to clean the school cafeteria like Naoki.

"Well then, Sendou, since you're a member of the Student Council, being late is such a disgrace. You are a model for the other students, and if a model can't give a good example, then the people who are supposed to follow the model's lead will be worse." Leon said, hitting right on the mark. Aichi could feel her feet trembling. "You will help clean the cafeteria after school today, now you may go to your class."

"Well then, class, you will need to work in pairs for this project. You may choose your pair and then report to me. After that, you can use the remaining five minutes to discuss the project together. Start thinking what kind of plant movement you will be observing, the materials, and where you will perform the observation. If you have any questions, ask me and I will be glad to answer them. And remember, that you are asked to submit the results at the end of the month." said Tanaka-sensei five minutes before recess.

Even though almost everyone in class 1-A started to get very noisy as they approached their closest friends, Aichi just sat alone on her seat. The bluenette had always been the wallflower of the class. Everyone would choose their best friends for this kind of project, while she, who didn't have any friends, would just wait until someone didn't get a partner. She had done nothing wrong, but anyone would of course prefer to work with people whom they were comfortable with, while she made no one comfortable, especially with her very shy nature. She could always ask whether they wanted to be her partner or not, however Aichi herself wasn't very proactive either.

The blue-eyed girl was very surprised when one of her classmates appeared in front of her in such a short time. Usually someone would ask after a couple of days. This classmate of hers was Nagashiro Maki, a quiet girl like her, who had red-purple hair and red eyes with red-framed glasses worn over them. "Would you mind to be my partner for this project, Sendou-san?"

Aichi happily accepted with a smile, "Of course not, Nagashiro-san. I am honored to work with you."

"Okay then, I'll go report to Tanaka-sensei. You can just stay here if you want." Maki said with a smile.

Maki went to the front and reported, while Aichi eyed her partner. _I think that Nagashiro-san is amazing, she doesn't talk a lot but she is very bright and nobody teases her, because she is confident. Moreover, she's very nice too. Anyone would want to work in the same team as her, but she asked me!_ Aichi said to herself.

After reporting, Maki went back to Aichi and pulled a chair to Aichi's desk, then they started discussing. "Yeah, phototropism would be the best option. Not only that it's very simple to be done, the plant's movement is very visible to us."

"How about we plant green beans in a cup, then we put the cup in a box that has only one hole that gets sunlight? The plant will grow towards the sunlight."

"That's a fine idea, Sendou-san. We can plant it together in my house, then I can record the data of the plant's movement every day. After that, we can make the portfolio together."

"Don't forget to measure the length of the plant's stem. And it would be easier to look at if you put your data in a table."

The bell rang. Everyone were very excited, especially because Biology had ended, and who would love to study Biology when the weather outside was very nice? The boys went to the field and played soccer, while most of the girls went to the cafeteria to chit-chat with girls from other classes. Aichi herself was quite glad to take a break from studying and she went to the hidden balcony to enjoy the gorgeous sky today. _I wonder if Komoi-kun will be enjoying the sky too today_, she thought.

It was then, when Aichi was walking across a hallway, a gentle hand patted her from behind. The bluenette turned her head, and saw a beautiful girl, who had long, flowing blonde hair that reached her waist. Half of those hair were tied up with a black headband. "You are Sendou Aichi, correct?" The blonde's clear, green eyes stared at Aichi's blue eyes.

"Ye-yes. Do you have any business with me?" Aichi asked, not sounding very confident.

"I'm Tatsunagi Kourin, secretary of the Student Council. You have some errands waiting in the Student Council Room, please follow me," said the blonde girl with a stern voice.

The two girls walked past several hallways, then they climbed up the stairs until they reached the third floor. Kourin led Aichi to a room with an oak door. Aichi had never been there before, since she wasn't the type of girl who loved to explore each and every corner of the school. Kourin didn't say anything, she knocked gently, then someone from inside said, "Come in!"

Aichi went inside, as Kourin had instructed her to do so. "Excuse me," said the bluenette as she entered the room. The room was quite capacious. Its walls were painted blue and there were some charts and framed photographs of each year's Student Council members. In the middle of the room there were two comfortable-and-elite-looking black sofas facing each other and a glass table between them. On the corner of the room there was a metal cupboard containing the documents of the Council. Aichi froze as she saw a white-haired, yellow-eyed boy who was her Student Council President, Tatsunagi Takuto. Next to him was a girl who had dark blue eyes and interesting aqua hair, Tatsunagi Suiko, the Student Council Vice-President. "Have a seat, Sendou Aichi."

Aichi sat on the sofa; however she didn't feel comfortable at all. In fact, she was quite tense, since sitting right in front of her were the two most important people in the Student Council. Takuto, however, saw this and decided to make the younger girl as relaxed as possible, since the thing he would be saying was important. "Kourin, why don't you pour some cold green tea for Sendou-san?"

"A-ah, there's no need for that, Tatsunagi-senpai." Aichi refused, but Kourin poured tea anyway.

"Takuto. That's how you shall call me, since the three of us here have the same family name, and I don't want to get confused. Tatsunagi is very common, right?" Takuto said in a friendly tone. "And oh, you should drink the tea. Theanine in green tea can make people who drink it more relaxed. That's what you need now, right?"

Aichi blushed and took Takuto's advice. She drank the green tea and took a deep breath. After that, she opened her eyes and felt more relaxed, even though she was facing the Student Council President and Vice-President. "Thank you, Takuto-senpai. I'm feeling much better."

"Now that's better," Takuto smiled. "And now I want to ask something, Sendou-san. What do you think of the Student Council?"

Aichi answered, "I think it's great fun. I have new experiences and get to know new people. I still haven't memorized all the members' names, though."

Takuto laughed, "Of course it takes time to memorize the 45 members of the Council! After some time, you will be able to memorize them all. Anyway, whose names do you remember?"

The bluenette paused to think, "There's Miwa-kun, Kai-kun, Misaki-san, Soryu Leon, you, Suiko-senpai, and Kourin-san."

The white-haired boy applauded, "That's quite a lot!" After that he asked a different question, "What are the activities of the Student Council that you have attended?"

"Hmm… The first Council Meeting and the first Committee Meeting. That's all," Aichi answered shortly.

"Great! So you have had your first Committee Meeting! That's to be expected from your Committee President, Kai, since he doesn't really want to fuss himself later with some Committee Meetings when he's busy," said Takuto. "How was it? What did you talk about?"

Aichi answered "It's fun, we discussed about some programs for the work plan."

"So, what program are you in charge of?"

"The Recycling Contest after finals."

"I hope that it will go well," Takuto said courteously, then he narrowed his eyes. "Now, what do you think about yourself, after joining the Council?"

This was one question that troubled Aichi, even though she had drunk green tea. "I-I… I think that I'm still the same. I'm still not very good at speaking and I'm still not very confident. I'm still not proactive at making friends. I'm invisible in class. Some people in the cafeteria whispered to each other when I passed them, and some people still tease me."

Takuto now looked very serious, despite his friendly and playful nature before. "Well that's a trouble for us, then." He crossed his arms, "We accepted you because we saw potential and we thought that you can develop it so that it comes out to the surface. If you're still like this, then why bother joining the Council? If you don't want to change, then how will you change your world? You said that you want to join the Council to help you turn into a more confident person and have friends, so that people won't tease you. How will you have any friends if you don't try to be the one to start your friendship? How will people stop teasing you if you're someone worth teasing? It's hard for me to say this, but you're disappointing, Sendou-san."

"I-I…" Aichi just couldn't say anything.

Takuto looked very furious now, "Now you have to state to me about why you should stay in the Council. If your answer doesn't satisfy me, then you will be dismissed from the Council. End of story for Sendou Aichi."

This made Aichi frightened, as she used a couple of minutes to arrange her sentences and words. Her answer had to satisfy the Student Council President. Takuto was impatiently waiting, and it created a rather uncomfortable atmosphere in the room since no one said anything. Aichi opened her mouth, "I should stay in the Council, Takuto-senpai, because from your words today, I learn that for people around me to change, I must change first. I can't rely on other people to pity or sympathize." The bluenette continued, "And this other reason has something to do with one of my new friends, Komoi-kun. He signed up for the Council with dedication, however he wasn't accepted, even though he wanted to join badly. When he told me that, I was committed to give the most for the Council, since I've been very lucky to be accepted. That's my answer to your question, Takuto-senpai. I hope it is satisfying."

Takuto, Suiko, and Kourin stood up and applauded Aichi. The bluenette blushed a little. "That's nice to hear, Sendou-san."

Aichi felt relieved. When she was delivering her answer, she felt like the whole world's fate will be up to this answer.

Suiko, who hadn't said anything, asked Aichi to look out from the room's window. Aichi did what Suiko asked, and he saw a huge cherry blossom tree. _It would be surely beautiful later on April, _Aichi thought. Suiko joined her, then asked, "Will you blossom like those cherry blossoms and be a better person than before, Aichi?"

"Yes." The bluenette didn't think any further about it.

Suiko smiled, "Well then, here, you shall promise to us to become the most beautiful blossom. I believe you can do it, Aichi."

**Author's Note: Yeah! This chapter is finally done! I hope that this chapter's lateness doesn't stop you from reading, and I hope that I will be able to post on time for the next chapter! Thank you for everyone who have posted their reviews, favorited, and followed this story. Don't forget to review this chapter and don't hesitate to tell any mistakes or errors I made in this chapter. **_**Adios,**_** everyone!**


End file.
